With or Without You
by Twinkling Cyber Berri
Summary: Time has passed since Ruby was stranded in Gotham, she felt lonely and bitter as time went on until one day she receives a mysterious letter and a bouquet of Roses. She Quickly begins to fall in love with this phantom admirer she just doesn't know WHO shes fallen in love with . Bane x OC based on a Twitter RP.
1. The Phantom Admirer

**With or Without you**

**Chapter1: The Phantom Admirer**

A/n: I decided I would do the rest of the story after the following it got here on and the positive comments on another website. Ill do my best to do this villain Batman justice this based off a Role play with a Bane on twitter. Enjoy. All the foreign words I use in this story the translations will be at the Bottom of the chapter. Help me out and I if I mangle my Japanese or French they're both my third and fourth languages. By the way Bane wont be in this until the second chapter all it is is just hinting. Oh and the weird paragraphing is so this story isnt ONE GARGANTUAN chunk of test and its easier to read.

_I remember when I first met Bane. I never knew his real name but that's what he called himself, he was no prince charming, he didn't have wavy locks or cute button nose or a dazzling smile. Not that I knew of anyway, he always hid his face under that black luchador mask with the red eyes. Despite the way he looked, he was always polite to me and very much a gentleman. Never so much as raised his voice at me. Always called me a "palomita*" " mon' amour**" "mon' petite fleur***". All of that changed one day, I wont bore you with the details here ._

_this is My side of the story:_

The autumn afternoon was gloomy as the gray clouds hung in the sky, but it was warm below in the streets of Gotham city. This heat was only a minor discomfort to the young lady as she carried the large brown bag of groceries down the dirty streets past the teenagers playing hooky on the corner smoking cigarettes trying to look intimidating and 'hard' to anyone that would pass by.

The brunette swept past them as if they were ghosts with her armful of foodstuffs humming a tune of some song only she knew part of and continuing on her merry way lost in her own thoughts and things she had to do throughout the day. The young woman's name was Ruby Moon the Third. Miss Ruby was in her mid twenties, tall, with short dark red hair, dark eyes despite their color her eyes were expressive. With these features and the name like Ruby Moon you'd never know her father was the international thief Arsene Lupin the Third She'd recently moved to Gotham from Paris,France. Like her father she was a thief and carried on the family tradition.

In Reality her father abandoned her in Gotham leaving her to fend for herself , so she became a permanent resident in the famous city. Once in a while he would send her an email or a letter to her letting his daughter know he was okay with the occasional deposit in her account, why he ever 'ditched' her she could never figure out. She walked up the stone steps to her loft, when she noticed something laying on the ground next to the door. It was a crème envelope with her name written neatly on it . Next to the envelope was a bouquet of the reddest largest African roses shed laid eyes on, each was the size of a mans fist. Ruby picked up both and took them inside, she set the flowers and the grocery bag on the counter forgetting them for a moment, taking the envelope and turning it over in her hands as she was about to tear it open she remembered something her father had said _"Always open anonymous mail form the side never from the flap, smarter men have lost fingers when opening letters from strangers"_, she stretched over to the small beat-up table next to where she was sitting and pulled open the drawer sweeping things from side to side paper clips, screws bits of paper until she found what she was looking for a miniature katana that served as a letter opened.

The young lady carefully sliced the bottom of the envelope and spewed its contents onto the table and backed away all that fell out was a white card with a few lines upon closer inspection

it read

"_Senorita, _

_I saw you one day as you were walking_

_you are muy hermosa_

_you are a rose among the gloom of this city_

_though I do not know your name_

_I would like to one day put a name to such a beautiful face_

_Please accept these roses Miss Hermosa to add to your beauty"_

_Con amour,_

_An admirer._

Ruby blinked for several moments trying to take in and read the last line again out loud " An admirer" she couldn't help but smile, just then reality hit her the only other people she knew were criminals, low lives or crooked business men.

"Who is this clown? Who does he think he is?" Ruby thought to herself, a vision of Gothams famous criminal The Joker popped in her mind , he was quickly eliminated from the list of "suspects" he doesn't speak Spanish and hes definitely not the romantic type AND hes got his Harley Quinn.

Edward Nigma? No, hes much too stuck up and this isn't a riddle or a puzzle this had more emotion and sweetness to it last she'd heard 'Eddy' was locked up in Arkham.

Two-face? Nope this says 'I' and not 'we' again ; doesn't speak Spanish last she'd heard he wasn't on speaking terms with her after an argument they'd had that after a 'job' that ended in him nearly gunning her down and Ruby running for her life with her tail between her legs with no 'loot'. Why would he suddenly turn sweet on her? Nope. Definitely NOT Harvey.

The young woman kept turning the question over in her mind trying to look at it from different angles and thinking up of different possibilities. In the end she let out a sigh of defeat and chalked it up to someone she knew trying to play a joke on her and tossed the whole idea out of her mind "Roses were a nice touch though" she smiled looking back down at the card. When suddenly she was brought back to reality by a rustling on the kitchen counter from inside the grocery bag that startled her, she inched closer when suddenly "_mreeew", _from out of the grocery bag popped up a curious little Calico kittens head,"Pochi*" Ruby breathed with a sigh of relief then chuckled as she picked up the tiny cat and placed him on the polished wooden floor and began putting groceries away as he scampered at her feet. .

The kitten had been a gift and a peace offering from fellow thief and now friend Cat-woman. For a brief period they'd had a bitter rivalry over, marks, loot, heists and jobs. It got to the point where instead of stealing they'd just trade blows and insults finally they both decided a truce should be called in the name of productivity.

Later Ruby sent her a pearl necklace with matching earrings and Cat-woman sent Ruby the little Calico kitten that she later named 'Pochi' because of all the different colored spots he had on him.

Ruby continued putting away her provisions , the question kept creeping back up in her mind.

Later as the sun set and the sky was blanketed with stars, Ruby put the bouquet in a vase with ice water placing the vase by the window, she kept playing with the roses until they were just perfect. As she stared at the lovely arrangement she as ambushed by a sudden yawn. Ruby stretched feeling ready to lie down in her comfy bed, Pochi was already asleep in his basket nestled in an old shirt of hers he had claimed as his own. She closed the window locking it tight and checked her door making sure it was securely locked, although she was a thief she couldn't help not wanting to be robbed herself or worse murdered. After she was satisfied Ruby walked barefoot into her room, she opened the window in her room to let some air in, the outside had safety bars so it was okay to open the windows she undressed and changed into an extra baggy t shirt and hopped in into bed. For what seemed like an eternity she lay in the dark and began thinking about the note and the roses again wanting to sleep but unable to get the mystery out of hr head.

No one had sent her roses like that ever, or had said such nice things to her. Is this how she should be feeling? Is this what people feel when they get things like this?.She soon rolled over and succumbed to sleep peacefully dreaming of a rose petal bath and delicious wine that ran from a fountain.

The next morning she was awakened by Pochi pawing at her nose for his breakfast. " Yes,yes mommy knows you fat kid" she grumbled sleepily, with one big yawn Ruby willed herself out of bed and flinched as her feet touched the icy polished floor she shuffled across the cold floor to the pantry to retrieve a container of "Lil' Elegant Feasts" cat food for her fuzzy companion and the bag of coffee. She dumped the cat food into the kittens bowl, she looked back at the vase with the roses from yesterday, they were still there Ruby had thought they were a dream which brought back the question of 'Who would send her these things'. She poured the coffee grounds into the coffee filter pressed the button and sat on the counter as it brewed mulling once again over the possibilities and crossing off names on her mental list, her thoughts were scattered by the beeping of the coffee maker signaling the pot was full and ready.

Later that day she sat across the street at a cafe with a stack of books her nose buried in a book that read 'Le Chevalier de' Leon' and sipping on tea or at least she was pretending todo in reality she was trying to get the schedule of the armored car deliveries to the casino run by a mobster, each day shed show up with a stack of books or laptop. Inside the stack of books was a wireless camera that recoded the time and the date when the armored car would show, or shed record it on her laptop having a fake screen up of the news or weather. Today was no different and soon she would break in and steal the delivery of money ad leave a mocking note just like her father would. When Ruby was done she got up to pay for her drink to go the girl at the register smiled and said it was alright her drink had already been paid for.

"What?" Ruby shot back incredulously as if she didnt under stand what the woman had said " Yes, a gentleman came in and paid for you drink" the girl at the register explained. Ruby took her iced tea and began her journey home was this the same person that sent her the roses and the card? If it was who was this phantom admirer?.

Ruby stopped at a sushi place on the way she frequented called 'Orochi rockstar' to get some dinner for her and Pochi.

When she placed her order just as she was about to pay the man at the counter explained her money was 'No good here' someone already paid for her meal. She had the same reaction just like back at the cafe, she tried to get the man to tell her what the mysterious benefactor looked like ? all he could tell her was it was a very tall man and he didn't leave his name just a photo of her and instructions she was not to pay for anything she bought and left a small wad of cash just as he left.

Ruby left the restaurant in a daze, this was no coincidence this was the same man. Now she had ONE tiny clue who her phantom admirer was ' A very tall man' "That really narrows it down" Ruby told herself sarcastically rolling her eyes at this thought and continued walking when she got home, just like the day before there was a crème envelope with her name on it but this time there were no roses, she rushed inside nearly tripping on Pochi who was scampering across the floor, excitedly tossing the bags on the table and tore open the envelope without hesitation to read the note inside

" _Miss Hermosa,_

_I trust you enjoyed the roses_

_I also trust you enjoyed yourself today_

_Please do not be afraid I'm merely an admirer of you and your exotic beauty_

_In due time I will reveal my identity and all will be explained_

_until then I will admire you from a far_

_con amor,_

_Your humble servant and admirer"_

Ruby put down the card unsure of what to feel, a smile spread on her lips as well as a slight blush " I think Im in love" she exclaimed " I THINK IM IN LOVE!" she shouted to the empty apartment giggling like a little girl and falling back on to the sofa clutching the card to herself...

**Thats it for Chapter one, Chapter two will finally have Bane in it I promise.**

Translations:

**Palomita**: ( term of endearment) Spanish For Little Dove

**Mon' Amour** ( Term of endearment) : French for ' My love'

**Mon' petite fleur **( term of endearment) French meaning ' My Little flower'

**Luchador ** (Spanish) for Fighter or Wrestler

**Pochi **(Japanese) for 'Spot'

**Le Chevalier De'leon: **(french) meaning " House of Lion"


	2. The Masked Man From Santa Prisca

**Mind you this chapter will be a little slow since Im running out of ideas. All your help is appreciated with giving me ideas. PLEASE?!D:**

**Chapter 2 :The Masked Man from Santa Prisca**

Days went by that turned into weeks without another message or flowers from her mysterious admirer, Ruby was a little disappointed . earlier Ruby put on a blonde wig ,glasses and pretended to be a client at the small Mob run Casino. That night she broke in after it had closed t she had and hidden a small device under one of the tables that after the casino closed would disable the locks and freeze the cameras via a magnetic pulse,everything would appear normal. so all she had to so was stroll in though the back , get what she needed before the cameras came back on and silent alarm was triggered " Maybe hes found another ' Miss Hermosa'"She thought sourly putting money into the duffel bag wither her gloved hands avoiding the 'marked bills' whose edges turned pink when she came in contact with them due to a chemical she had sprayed her gloves earlier. When she was satisfied with what she had taken Ruby calmly strolled out the back door whence she came leaving a very BIG message in pink spray paint at the cashiers windows that said '_ thank you for your financial support'_ with a cutesy face sticking its tongue out. Ruby put on her helmet puffing out her cheeks to stop the laugh from rising out of her being imagining the look on everyone's face when they walk in and see what she'd done.

Ruby quietly walked the motorcycle out of the alley where she had parked it, quelling her giggles, she turned the key and revved the engine to life and sped off into the night in the direction of her loft the money safely tucked way in the side compartment. Once she was far away enough she burst into a fit of laughter swerving and losing control momentarily nearly hitting a pole. This continued until she got home to her loft, removing her helmet and shaking her head and parking the bike at the side of the building then covering it with a blue tarp. When she reached the front steps waiting for her was a large flat box and a pink envelope her name written on it. Could her mysterious prince have resurfaced? Or was this something else?.

Ruby threw the duffel bag onto the couch Pochi scurried off the couch to avoid being smooshed by the bag and sat on the coffee table annoyed. and set the box carefully on the kitchen table knocking aside some empty fast food containers. Like with the first letter she got her letter opener and sliced edge of the envelope and dropped the contents on the table. What slipped out was another card this one read

_Petite fleur,_

_Please forgive my absence I have been occupado with_

_business._

_Let me make it up to you_

_Tomorrow night I wish for you to join me at_

_'La playa di Rio' Restaurant._

_At eight oclock_

That was a very up scale Brazilian steak house and hard to get into, this guy must have friends in high places to get them in such a fancy place, Ruby continued reading the card :

_A car will pick you up and bring you to me_

_Please wear the dress I enclosed I would love to see you in it_

"Ugh" she uttered and rolled her eyes, usually when guys say this the dress is some skimpy little piece of fabric that makes someone look like a part-time hooker/full time slut.

_I chose it especially for you_

_I look forward to meeting you and finally knowing your name._

She put the card down and reached for the box and brought it to her. She carefully opened the box and inside was a neatly folded wine colored long cheongsam dress with a slit on one side that stopped at her hip a cut out for a small amount of cleavage , a back opening that had a bit of mesh fabric on the small of her back. "Oh my" she said blown away by this mans request also in the box was a pair of matching shoes to go with the ensemble.

Her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when she saw the tags on the dress and shoes "Vera Wang" " Jimmy Choo" Ruby read out loud, "This guys money must be burning hole in his pocket" she thought putting the dress back in the box with the shoes.

Later that night Ruby tossed and turned trying to get to sleep but she was just too excited and so many things raced through her mind."What did he look like? What was he like? Where was he from? Why me?" she thought as she lay in bed more thoughts poured into her mind she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Ruby awoke and made herself breakfast and began what she called "beautifying herself, she had green goop on her face and she was in a bathrobe when her laptop beeped signaling she had a video call "Great who the hell is it?"Ruby thought , she sat down and touched the space bar, much to her surprise it much older man with dark hair long sideburns. A goofy smile and dark eyes like hers this was her father who wore flashy custom tailored three piece suits the infamous Lupin III , he " Yo! bab- OH MY GOD RUBY what in the – she cut him off " Hello dad nice to see you too" Ruby said making a slight face. " I have a date tonight papa I'm primping myself up" she added " Oh " Lupin retorted scratching his head "Anyone we know?" he asked eagerly that his daughter was going on a date after so long.

" That's just it daddy, I don't know who it is" Ruby began explaining about the flowers and the letters and how he knew her favorite places,when she finished she paused and waiting for her fathers response " This sounds awfully suspicious Id say go but, take extra precautions" Lupin warned " Ill take a six of condoms in my purse" she said smiling sweetly " I MEANT TAKE YOUR KNIFE DAMMIT!" he yelled shaking the web-cam, Ruby couldn't help but chuckle at her fathers rage " I know what you meant Papa, I was just being dumb" she replied chucking heartily. " I'm serious princess I don't want anything happening to you, that city is so bad I don't even know why I let you live there" Lupin said with a fatherly tone of voice his expression worried for his only daughter "If I recall YOU LEFT me here when I turned eighteen" she snapped back " Nobody's perfect pumpkin"her father shrugged and laughed flashing a goofy smile. She looked over at the time in the corner of the screen " Whoops! gotta go still got a lot of 'beautifying' to do" Lupins daughter said " Say Hi to Uncle Jigen and Uncle Goemon" she added blowing a kiss to her father via web-cam " What about your step mother Fujiko?" asked Lupin with a false tone of seriousness " Ugh tell that bitch I said hi too"Ruby said half halfheartedly rolling her eyes "bye bye" he said waving happily " Auvoir Papa" replied Ruby and hit the exit chat key and stood up shuffling back to the bathroom.

The day waned on as the young thief made preparations for her romantic rendezvous with the mysterious man.

Much later the sun set and Gotham city's lights came on like a magnificent parade of fireflies in the dark sky. The young woman peeked over at her phone at the time as she finished putting on the dress the person had sent her. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Coming!" Ruby cried out hopping on one leg putting on her shoes " Coming" she called out grabbing her purse and opening the door. " Madame?" asked the man at the door " Yes " Ruby answered "I was instructed to pick you up please come with me" the man instructed. "One moment please" she replied, disappearing back into the house for a few moments then re emerging again and locking the door behind her a.

She followed the chauffeur, the man opened the back of the Limo for Ruby and helped her inside. " Oh my goodness" she exclaimed as she sat in the posh leather seat " Comfortable miss" asked the driver though the intercom "Oui" answered Ruby. On the way to the The restaurant they hit a traffic jam on the bridge so Ruby sat and drank champagne. They both sat in silence unbeknownst to Ruby the drivers phone rang, he quickly answered it " Is she there with you?" asked a mysterious male voice " Yes sir shes sitting in the back we've just got stuck in traffic is all" replied the driver " Good, make sure she is muy comfortable" ordered the voice on the other end of the phone and hung up. As the Limo slowly moved forward across the bridge in the traffic congestion , Ruby had mustered up the courage to speak up maybe now she could get a little insight on this mysterious man that requested her presence .

"Monsieur who exactly am I being taken to?" she asked the driver on the intercom. "I don't know ma'am I was just instructed to take you to the restaurant and make sure you were comfortable on the way is all" the driver replied truthfully . She sighed and slumped back in her seat taking the glass she was using and gulped the last of her champagne " foiled again" Ruby thought becoming irritated, as she was thwarted once again, but was suddenly calmed by a realization she would be meeting this person in a few minutes anyway.

The limousine pulled up in front of the restaurant, the driver opened the door and Ruby stepped out of the limo onto he street. The lights were on but the usually packed eatery looked empty "Are you sure were at the right place?" asked Ruby turned tot he driver giving him a skeptical look. " Maybe he got tired and left?" she suggested "No Miss were at the right place, please go on in" said the chauffeur tipping his hat and opening the door for Ruby. The restaurant was indeed empty but had its usual dimly lit ambient casting soft shadows everywhere .

Soft Spanish music was playing in the background , just then a man stepped forward who spoke broken English " No, No !we closed! private party" he said trying to shoo her and the chauffeur away, suddenly a deep voice rang out from the back of the restaurant that made her jump" Its alright let her in!" he Boomed "Bring her here"

The man nodded and motioned for Ruby to follow him.

She walked behind the man, each step she took her heart raced, excitement began to fill her body as she was finally going to meet the man who had seen her and fallen in love with her.

Suddenly the man stopped and opened the door to the back area where private parties were held and motioned for her to go in. Ruby gave a slight nod of understanding and went in.

like the rest of the restaurant it was dim, but amongst the shadows she could make out a very tall muscular form sitting a across the elegant table.

"Welcome Senorita, might I say you look muy hermosa tonight" said the shadow man from the darkness Ruby couldn't help but blush at the compliment from her mysterious date"I trust your trip was comfortable?" he asked. " Oui , it was comfortable"Ruby answered " OH! You are french no wonder you're so elegant" Exclaimed the voice ,Ruby couldnt help but giggle and smile "Please sit down with me senorita dine with me tonight" asked the voice from the darkness and there was a sound of the chair being pulled out." Ruby made her way to the chair, that had been pulled out for her and sat down " Would you like some wine? Or something stronger" asked the man " Wine is fine monsieur"Ruby replied , she heard a snapping of fingers a waiter rushed in promptly leaning in towards the man , he could hear the man speaking Portuguese to the waiter. The waiter rushed to the back and returned with a bottle of fine wine and two glasses. Setting them both down and excusing himself.

The man took the bottle of wine and popped the cork with minimal effort " I know you have many questions senorita but first I must know what is your name" asked the man as he poured her a glass of wine, Ruby paused for a moment " My name is Ruby" she answered with a smile, The shadow man chuckled heartily " Oh, what a fitting name for someone so lovely" he said, Ruby could not help but blush and avert her gaze for a moment before regaining her composure and finally wanting the answer that had so much eluded her." Whats your name? " Ruby asked as she took a sip of her Wine ( which tasted exquisite since it was from Argentina) "My name is not as pretty as yours my name is ..." he paused for a momentarily adding suspense to the moment. He leaned forward into the light, he was indeed very tall and muscular instead of his face he wore a black luchador mask with a white skull-like strip in the middle and red eyes. Ruby gasped and involuntarily recoiled," Bane" he finally said. Her eyes widened in fear, she wanted to run out of the restaurant but as much as her brain gave the command to run her legs wouldn't budge. " Do not be afraid Senorita Ruby though I may look like a monster I assure you I am not" Bane said trying to calm Ruby's fearful expression and extended a large hand towards her. His words had a calming effect on her Ruby relaxed her shoulders.

Something in his voice reassured the young woman he was telling the truth and placed her small hand in his. "Before we dine, mademoiselle allow me the honor of a dance with you" Bane asked leaning forward and kissing the top of her hand " I would be delighted to" Replied Ruby smiling enjoying his chivalry.

He led her back out into the restaurant where the music was playing. He placed one hand on her back, as she took his other hand and they both swayed slowly to the music. He held her gently against his body as she lay her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. To her his hands felt rough against her soft skin that didn't matter to her, He was very careful not to be too rough he had no intention of breaking something so delicate.

When the song ended he kissed her hand " Thank you for allowing me the honor of dancing with you" said Bane. Both went back to the back where a fabulous spread of food was laid out on the table both sat and began to eat their meal in a peaceful calm silence. Ruby looked up from her meal, getting up the courage she asked "Bane where are you from? Why do you wear a mask?" She asked taking a drink of wine to wash down the bit of steak she had eaten, Bane paused thinking about what he was going to say he didn't want to scare her away. "Santa Prisca, South America" Bane replied "Ah! Youre South American! That's why you're so charming!" exclaimed Ruby, Bane let out a hearty laugh beneath his mask it'd been so long since anyone had made him laugh much less smile. " I wear this mask because my face is much to scarred from when I was in Pe- he stopped, Ruby tilted her head curiously " No its too soon for you to know hermosa, ask me again one day and I shall tell you why I wear this mask"

and that was the end of that conversation. The rest of the night was just as magical soon it was time for them to say goodbye...

**Okay, so I wrote a lil less than I intended I ran out of ideas email me some ideas you have for the chapter. I don't want to leave this fic like this! here's hoping I can get a chapter 3 up somehow.**

**Sorry for this taking so long I wanted to make sure it was good before I could show it to you the people! :D**


	3. Blood in the Water

Chapter 3: Blood in the Water

**Thank you Shadowboxing for the idea for this chapter.**

Warning: for language from Two face. Oh and short chapter :(

_**Our Story so far **: So One day Ruby Moon the third the daughter of Legendary Arsene Lupin the third finds someone has fallen in love with her, this person sends her messages and flowers, charming her and she falls for him. Finally one night shes whisked away to an elegant restaurant for a romantic rendezvous to meet her mysterious admirer and finds out that her mysterious admirer is none other than Bane. Giving into her emotions she begins to slowly trust him despite his appearance..._

Bane looked over at the clock on top of the doorway, Almost midnight " Forgive me, mi amour I must leave you for now"he said with a sad tone in his voice wanting this moment to last forever, she looked down sadly "Will I ever see you again ?" she asked , Bane chuckled lightly " Of course I was counting on it" replied reaching out and caressing her cheek with his rough hand. Bane signaled for the man at the door to fetch the driver to take Ruby home. He leaned in close and kissed her soft lips not wanting to let her go as the driver signaled he was ready. " I will see you again I promise" Bane repeated to her as she was led out of the restaurant by one of Banes men, the man opened the door of the Limo for her as she stepped in, shut the door and sent off.

Like Cinderella after the ball Ruby was hurried home since there was no traffic at this hour the trip was short. When she arrived home ruby took off the shoes and made her way to the bathroom and took off her dress hanging it up in the closet. The whole night seemed like it was a wonderful dream, she sighed grabbing her t-shirt after she'd finished washing her face and was about to settle down for the night when there was a pounding at the door. "Who the hell is it at this hour?" thought Ruby shuffling across the floor, she had barely turned the knob when she was thrown back by the door being kicked in. Ruby came face to face with a man with half a normal face , the other half was badly mangled , scarred. He used to go by the name of Harvey Dent now hes known as Gothams famous Two-Face "Hey bitch" he greeted her grabbing her by the hair off the floor Ruby yelped in pain an scratched at his hand " I fucking told you Id pay you back if you ever screwed me over again" he continued holding her by the hair pulling her head back so she could hear him clearly

"duh-nnno what youre talking about- Two-face gave her a violent yank " THE CASINO YA DUMB BROAD! I WAS GONNA ROB THE PLACE TILL YOU GOT TO IT!" Two-face boomed in her ear he was close enough she could smell the cigar and booze on his breathe. " How'd you know it was me" she asked "You're the only one I know with the balls to rob a mob run casino AND leave a message" Two face said tightening his grip on her hair, Ruby fought back tears " I want the money you took" he said to Ruby in a menacing tone "I-I- don't have it" Ruby said lying through her teeth, Two-face gave her another fierce tug of her hair "Then let me refresh your memory!"Two face said he reached into his pocket with his free hand for what Ruby feared was a gun but instead it was his famous coin.

"Heads I torture your brains out here and now Tails … I believe you for now" Two face said bringing her terrified face close to his, with a flick of his wrist he sent the coin into the air that would decide her fate, using this moment Ruby kicked Harvey in the groin and caught the coin herself making a break for the dark street, Harvey sped down the street after her Ruby ducked into an alley way and climbed up the fire escape still holding Two-face's precious coin. He followed her hollering insults and curses as she sprinted across the rooftops,Ruby managed to slide down a fire escape and keep running barefoot for miles in the cold Gotham night until she stopped at a dead end there were no more roof tops just the docks and the water, Two face huffed out of breath "Gimme... my.. coin... stupid... bitch" he huffed his breath came in puffs in the cold night reaching for his other pocket which did have a gun, the young woman thought quickly and did the only thing that came to mind to save her life" Come and get it" she said boldly flicking the coin high into the air, Two face suddenly forgetting his fatigue made a mad dash for the coin pushing Ruby out of the way and sent her tumbling off of the roof into the dark waters landing with a tremendous splash. When Harvey had his precious coin he scanned the water for signs of her resurfacing. Nothing "Bitch better stay dead" he grumbled drawing the gun and shooting into the water in a line. The shots echoed into the night Two face searched the water again and saw a small bit of blood rising from the water. He smiled satisfied with this whistling tunelessly as he walked off into he night flipping his coin in the air.

The next morning deep in the sewers, one of Banes men came in with a folded paper and handed it to Bane, on the front page was a picture of Ruby's home taped off and four police cars in front of it. " MI AMOR!" he cried as he finished reading the article, he stood towering over the man and began to walk away towards the exit. "I'm going to find her" he said to the man who had given him the news paper and Bane disappeared into the darkness.

_This chapter is kinda short sorry and sorry for not updating, Minecraft has sucked me in and I havent been writing a whole lot that and Ive been busy with real life stuff Im already working on chapter four and 5 chapter six will be the big sexy conclusion! :3 well not sexy just the conclusion anyways keep readin guys oh and if anyone wants to do colab story with me please email me or IM me._


End file.
